It Started with a Whisper
by MegaLynch36
Summary: Just a little Rockliff drabble that involves two very sleepy boys and a way too small bunk.
1. Hold me, maybe?

**A/N: **It took me a while but I fixed it :) Sorry it was not very well written before, It's just I hadn't gone over it and well, it was kind of a thing I posted for my best friend -she ended up posting it on twitter and now people know it exists- and so it wasn't the best.

This is the new and improved FanFic everyone. Feel free to throw potatoes at me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't actually think owning people is legal, but I'm just going to put it out there that I don't own any of these things, and if I did LOUDER probably wouldn't exist and it would probably be called Look At Us Now. Also, I would force Rocky to wear a onesie 24/7 because tall people in onesies are just adorable.

* * *

"Hey Rocky.." Ell whispered timidly. He regretted having gotten up in the first place as he tugged at the curtains around his best friend's bunk, a nervous look on his face because, well, _he's gonna say no._

It was four in the morning, and he _still_ couldn't get any sleep, too shaken by the events from the night before. He was probably just being stupid again, and he had to admit he was a little bit ashamed of himself for being freaked out by something as small as personal space. Who knew he was claustrophobic, huh? That one might just be another one of those only child perks. Fantastic.

Of course, he _had_ told Rocky he was okay... I mean, he didn't need to worry him over practically nothing, and so he had settled for laying on his bed while he tried to get some sleep, even though he was pretty sure he would never get to sleep again. A bit dramatic, but he was Ellington Ratliff.

He just hoped his best friend wouldn't make fun of him for it. He knew Rocky wasn't that cruel, and it was highly unlikely anyway since he had practically hid behind him while leaving, and he was sure as hell Rocky remembered the hand holding.

He still worried anyways, as he looked over at his sleeping friend, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. Ell cleared his throat, laughing nervously. "Rock, I-I know It's stupid but umm.. could I.. could I sleep with you?" He flushed. "Um, in your bunk! I uh.. I-I meant in your bunk." He tried hard to keep himself from looking down and just going back to bed, eyes wide with embarrassment.

He was asking _Rocky _if he could lay down in his bunk. May I remind you that those things are smaller than a twin bed, and there was also the tiny little fact that Rocky was kind of his best _friend_, and I mean, if you looked hard enough you would probably see a bolded, underlined comic sans sign over Ell's head that read 'friend' because damn, he was pretty sure that was all they would ever be. Friends.

He waited a while for his response, watching shyly as Rocky looked at him worriedly. That was something he had managed to do even if he was still half asleep. Worry about _him._

"Ratliff?" He whispered softly, raising his eyebrows in question. "You're scared," he said with a sigh, clear he was disappointed that he hadn't said anything earlier.

"It's Ell..." He corrected, looking down at his bare feet as his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Ell."

"Right."

"..."

"Rocky?"

Ell slowly raised his gaze until he was looking into the younger boy's eyes, biting down on his lower lip as if to keep himself from saying something embarrassing; Rocky thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Hmm?"

It took a few seconds for Rocky to respond, having been too busy smiling at how _adorable_ Ell looked when he was vulnerable, something he rarely saw, because of his tendencies to joke his way out of any kind of touchy conversation.

He probably would have done something else if he hadn't been half asleep and, in his opinion, probably would have thought something else as well because his best friend wasn't _cute._ He wasn't.

"Come 'ere." He said softly, a half smile making It's way onto his lips as he scooted back to allow the brunet more space. It was taking all the self control he could muster to keep himself from wrapping his arms around his friend's much smaller body and just cuddling him to sleep.

"It's gonna be alright... I won't let it happen again." He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, and because Rocky had said so, Ell knew it was true, and that's all he needed.

Someone to tell him it was okay.

* * *

**I don't even know what I was thinking. Loosely based on Niall Horan because my best friend is betrothed to him****.**

**Sparklypegicorn owes me Niff. **


	2. Morning

**A/N: **Well, I actually got off my lazy butt (not really, I'm curled up under my Doctor Who covers right now) and wrote the second chapter. I apologize if it is atrocious but since I am posting this here I am somewhat okay with it, so please be mind with your reviews.

Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** No, I really don't own these characters because I'm from Canada and we don't own people there unless we're assbutts.

**Warning: **There is a word that you say when you are freaking out. It starts with an F and I warn you it might be a swear word.**  
**

* * *

The first thing Rocky thought when he woke up the next morning was definitely along the lines of 'Oh my god there is a human body on top of me'. The heavy, warm weight on his chest kind of gave it away.

After he wrapped his arms around it and practically snuggled the body, it sunk in that it was his _best friend_ he was tangled up in, and so his first instinct was to push the him away as quick as possible and apologize over the fact that they had probably ended up with his freaking knee wedged between Ellington's legs because of him and his apparent need to cuddle the shit out of him.

He seriously had to stop with the overly affectionate stuff before he accidentally went too far and actually ended up admitting his feelings for the idiot.

But Rocky never actually listened to his subconscious, and thought that it would be much better to simply hold the older boy against his chest, despite the butterflies in his stomach. He tried not to think about how much he loved how small his best friend was and how easy it was for him to gather the boy up in his arms. The thought vanished as soon as he pulled him up and rested his chin on the top of his head.

It went on like that for a minute or two, and Rocky had gone from simply holding him in his arms to actually stroking Ell's hair, untangling the knots in as carefully as he could.

Nope. Definitely not in love wit- where his fucking arms tightening around his waist.

They were.

"R-Rocky?" Well shit.

Ell blinked up at him sleepily, if not a bit alarmed that he was most definitely not in his bunk, before leaning in to his touch just a little bit. "W-What 'er you doin?" He yawned softly, snuggling up into Rocky's chest with a content smile on his face.

And Rocky definitely didn't just compare him to a kitten.

"E-Ell you're..." Rocky loosened his grip slightly and looked down at the him, one hand still in his hair. "You're not usually up this early..." He swallowed thickly, his fingers twitching before he moved on to the nape of his neck.

"I actually slept well last night," he murmured and his arms wrapped around Rocky's waist just a little bit tighter, his nose brushing against the younger boy's neck. "Y-You were really comfy."

Rocky chuckled and continued to brush through his hair, almost enjoying the silence that followed.

Then Ell pressed a tiny kiss to his neck, making him almost melt like goo into the older boy's arms. Rocky's body tensed, his eyes widening almost comically as he looked down at him. If only he could get him to do it again.

It started with a small mumble of 'hey', almost as if he was gathering up the courage to say _something_. His arms tightened then, sliding his hand from his neck to his cheek, pushing the smaller boy's chin up with his thumb. "Ell?" He said quietly, looking into his best friend's eyes with a nervous smile, something the older boy returned with wide eyes.

And then Rocky kissed him as gently as he could, and he was sure that the soft 'Oh' that he had just let out was definitely a good sign.

Ell responded eagerly, his hands darting up into Rocky's hair as he tried, almost desperately to deepen the kiss.

He couldn't stop thinking about how fucking _amazing _Rocky's lips felt. They tasted like strawberries and were as soft as clouds. Cliche, but the only way he could think of it. His head was spinning, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. He was sure he had even heard something close to a moan coming from the younger boy, but was really too dazed to think about it.

"W-Well?" Rocky asked after a while, pulling away with a wide grin on his -bright red- face.

"Well, I don't- I don't think I'll be sleeping alone for a while."


End file.
